The present invention relates to a wet exhaust gas desulfurization apparatus and a wet exhaust gas desulfurization method using this apparatus.
One embodiment of a conventional wet exhaust gas desulfurization apparatus and a wet exhaust gas desulfurization method using the conventional apparatus will first be described with reference to FIG. 17.
A combustion exhaust gas A introduced into an absorption tower 51 is brought into contact with an absorbing solution sprayed through a nozzle 55 via a circulating pump and a circulating line 54 from an absorbing solution tank 52, whereby SO.sub.2 in the combustion exhaust gas A is absorbed and removed by the absorbing solution 56. The thus treated exhaust gas is then discharged as a desulfurized exhaust gas B from the system.